


Bloodstain

by angels_c



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Episode: s02e10 Ki'ilua (Deceiver), Gen, Hurt Steve McGarrett, M/M, Pre-Steve McGarrett/Danny "Danno" Williams, Protective Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-02
Updated: 2020-07-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:47:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25021159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angels_c/pseuds/angels_c
Summary: Steve's mind is in a dark place when he's held captive in the back of a truck somewhere in North Korea at the mercy of Wo Fat.
Relationships: Steve McGarrett & Danny "Danno" Williams
Comments: 6
Kudos: 45





	Bloodstain

**Author's Note:**

> **Disclaimer**  
>  I don't own Hawaii Five-0 or any character in the show.  
> No profit is made of this story.
> 
> First of all, this story is NOT beta read and english is NOT my first language so I am really really sorry for any error or weird sentence structure. To be honest, I have no idea why I feel the need to post this story but it would not let me go and here I am.  
> Once again, I am really really sorry.🌺

The Truck rumbled and every bump in the dirt road tore at his bruised and battered body. The thick rope burned his wrists and cut deeper and deeper with every movement.  
Steve’s head rested on the tarpaulin of the truck and his tired eyes where fixed on the angry red streaks and the blood that run down his arm and vanished in his sleeve.

He knew that he should do something. That he should try to get rid of those thick ropes, he should try to get away from more pain and the end that awaited him, he should try……..he should……but he couldn’t.

The bloodstain on his sleeve got bigger with every drop that got soaked up. How much could a sleeve soak up? How much more?

  
A nasty hole in the road let him bump his head against the metal rear and lose his focus as pain flooded his mind and Steve hissed and closed his eyes.

He knew how to suppress pain, he’s done it so many times. Open those little boxes and just bury all the hurt deep inside and don’t let it out. Pain was nothing more than a reminder that he was still alive. Was he?

  
He could deal with the pain that Wo Fat invented on him, on his body but for some weird reasons, he could not suppress the pain invented on his mind. His mind was not cooping. The mental pain, the hurt, the disappointment, the loneliness, the sadness, this horrible feeling that he was used, abused, misled and sold would not leave him alone and paralyzed him.

Steve cursed silently. He was a Navy SEAL; he could do better, no, needed to do better. Navy SEALs never gave up and still, here he was, unable to bring himself to do anything against the emptiness that drowned him and flooded his heart. His heart soaked it up; just like the sleeve that had soaked up his blood but how much more could it take? It already felt so heavy, cold and slow.

  
Maybe he was where he belonged after another failure! He had failed his Dad, Freddy and now Jenna.

Steve’s brain screamed at her name but he ignored it. He had failed her. She did not feel like she could trust him so she did the only other thing, she sold him. Sold him for a future with her fiancé, the love of her life, so why does it hurt so much?

It was probably the right thing to do. Her only chance. Steve never gave much about his own life, so why start now? He had no death wish but why keep fighting? For another abandonment? For another betrayal? For more lies? For more nightmares? For more loss? For what?

  
His eyes burned but he refused to blink. By now, the sleeve had turned from beige to red-brown. His blood all soaked up and still, there was more blood that run down his arm. Maybe it was just too much for too little.

  
He was exchangeable. No parents that would give everything for him, no fiancé that would do everything to get him back. He would just not be anymore. Gone. Unnoticed!

Steve shock his head. No, that was bullshit! Danny, Danny would notice! Mary too and his Team, Chin, Kono, probably Lori but Danny would be the first to know that something was not right. Danny would feel it, because Danny is an amazing Detective and he just has the instinct that tells him that something is off. Danny will know and he will rant, curse, and bend heaven and hell and still, it will be too late and again it was his own fault.

  
Damn himself and the blind trust he put in others! He had trusted Jenna willingly because it felt right and she had helped him with the riddles his father left him and he so desperately needed people in his life that he could trust, that he wanted to trust, that he could keep around.

He would never admit it but damn it, he needed a constant. People who would stay, wanted to stay in his life and not abandon him, not hurt him, but if he thought about it, the only one he really trusted with that was Danny.

  
Steve could almost hear Danny. He could hear him say that he had to fight, that he should do something, get his head out of his ass, that he was an idiot and he was so right. He was an idiot.

So much regret, so many things that he could have done differently and still he seemed to make the same mistakes over and over again, lethal mistakes.

  
As if to mock him, the trickle of blood down his arm had stopped, but the heaviness in his heart remained and tormented him.

He closed his eyes and let himself drown just for a little. His head hurt so much and he needed to compose himself, he needed to get his shit together because he was better than that, but not right now...not right now.

* * *

Steve had not realized that the convoy came to a halt and he didn’t hear the gunfire that surround him, only when someone lifted the truck tarpaulin and sunlight streaked over his face, he opened his eyes and blinked a few times till he got the person at the back of the truck in focus. Danny!?

  
“Hey it’s Steve. I got Steve. He’s alive”

And before Steve clearly registered what really happened, Danny stood right in front of him and was untying the ropes around his wrists.

  
Steve’s mind raced. Danny could not be here, because Danny was in Oahu, Danny did not know where he was; Danny was safe, far away from Wo Fat. Wo Fat had killed Jenna, Wo Fat was gonna kill him, Wo Fat would kill Danny if he got in his way, but that could not happen, because he could not lose Danny, not Danny!

“Danny! Where’s Wo Fat”

This was by far not how Steve wanted to greet Danny but all Steve could think of, was that Wo Fat had killed Jenna and that he would kill Danny and he could not fail Danny, not Danny!

  
Steve suppressed to flinch by Danny’s too quiet “Just shut up, would you!?” that he got as a respond. The ropes fell of his wrists and before his mind could even catch up, Danny was hauling him up and planted himself under Steve’s arm and held him firm around his waist.

"Come on. Let's go."

  
The vertigo hit him the moment he stood and he leaned heavy on Danny when Chin appeared on his other side and prevented the two from collapsing in a heap.

They got him off the truck and dragged him away through the jungle. Everything went so fast, too fast. Steve’s mind was not able to catch up but that was not important now.

_Don’t think! Wo Fat is still out there! Do what you can to not slow them down and don’t be a burden. Do what is ask of you and don’t bring anyone in more danger. Don’t let Wo Fat kill them._

Steve held himself on his legs per willpower and because of Danny and Chin but when he saw the helicopter he could not prevent from sagging a little of pure relieve.

Lori flung herself at Steve and he closed his eyes just for a second, before he opened them again wide.

_NOT safe, keep alert._

They manhandled him into the helo and he found himself leaning against Joe’s leg when they toke off. Steve’s eyes searched for Danny. He was safe, not hurt, Wo Fat did not kill Danny. He killed Jenna, but not Danny. The blond Detective said something followed by Chin and everybody laughed so Steve did the same.

_Go with the flow, don’t be a burden. They saved you; don’t make them worry about you._

  
It took some time until his mind caught up and everything became too bright and too difficult to stay alert.  
All Steve had done before was drown in mental pain and when they landed in the middle of nowhere and Kono slung her arms around him and just held him for a moment, his resolves and willpower crashed and the boxes in his head burst open, the pain assaulted him and his body gave in.

He heard Kono’s yelp, felt Danny’s hands on his face, his voice that sounded so worried and Steve just wanted to comfort him, tell him that he was ok but everything went black and Steve was out.

* * *

When he came to it again, he was restrained on a backboard and Steve panicked. He tried desperately to rise and get rid of whatever bound him down. Not again, Wo Fat could not torture him more. He needed to fight and Steve was ready to fight when a hand landed firmly on his chest and pressed him down until he was flat on his back again. The hand remained on his chest, just above his racing heart.

  
“Steve? Steve, look at me! Calm down, this was just for the transport. We had to make sure that you would not fall off this makeshift backboard and crack your skull! Do you hear me? Steve?”

Steve’s focus was still on the strains that held him down when Danny’s other hand griped his chin and turned his head slightly and deep blue eyes appeared above Steve.

“Hey! Calm down ok. I got this. Calm down"

With a swift move Danny got rid of the straps around Steve’s chest and he smiled softly.

"Are you with me babe? That was quite the stunt you pulled there. Kono almost had a heart attack not to talk about all the precious years of my life this whole situation will cost me and you my friend, will pay for the hair color that is needed to cover up all the grays.”

Steve’s tense chest muscle under Danny’s hand finally relaxed and his focus seamed to settle on Danny. Steve blinked a few times as if he had to make sure that this was not just a dream but his eyes never left Danny’s.  
  
“How!?”

Steve’s voice sounded raspy, as if he had screamed the last few days nonstop, maybe he had!? Danny smiled faintly and his thumb stroke little circles over his heart where his hand remained.

“Jenna called me when she realized that all went south and she had fucked up. That’s how we found you”

Steve gulped. Jenna! Jenna had tried to safe him after all, made sure that Danny found him, she made sure that he had a chance to escape, although he had screwed that up royally and got caught even before he saw the sunlight.

Nevertheless, Jenna was dead and it hit him like a sledgehammer. Steve sucked in a harsh breath and his eyes went wide.

“Jenna’s dead Danny. I could not…….I tried but he just…….she’s dead, oh god…..I tried, Danny,…..it, it was a trap….I am so sorry, I really tried.”

Steve rambled and stumbled over his words and Danny's eyes got bigger with every word until he could not take it anymore.

“Hey would you stop please!…shhhh, shhh Steve, c’mon, calm down. I know what she did, ok! And it was not your fault. Hey, would you listen to me? Steven!”

He waited until Steve’s eyes where once again focused on him. Danny could feel the racing heart beneath his hand and all he wanted to do was wrap Steve up in his arms and never let him go.

“She used you, Steve. She knew what she did, she knew that this bastard would kill you in the end and still she used you and your stupide big heart. There is nothing you have to be sorry for, okay? She brought this on herself! Don’t do this Steve, please!”

Danny grabbed his hand and pressed his lips for a brief second on Steve’s knuckles.

“Right now I’m just so damn glad that we found you, okay!? Because I don’t know what I would have done if not! So would you please, please stop to blame yourself for something that was not your fault for once!”

  
For a moment, Steve felt completely overwhelmed and warmth spread through his body, filled his heart and washed out the cold that had taken over way too long. His eyes searched for the bloodstain on his sleeve. He could probably wash it out, he could fix this, they could fix this, because he was not alone. Steve’s eyes wandered back to his hand, still held tight in Danny’s and this felt right, it felt safe and he could trust Danny like no one else.

“Get some rest you Neanderthal, our flight back home will soon be ready although I am not sure I will be ready to board this rusted tin can they call an airplane”

Steve chuckled and closed his eyes with a soft smile still on his lips.

“Hey Danny!? Home huh!?”

He heard Danny groan and griped his hand just a little tighter.  
This was home.


End file.
